


Miss Betty Coda

by lizzybuggie



Series: Miss Betty [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hospital Visit, Parent Betty and Jughead, a little bit of smut, alternative universe, step parents, writer jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: A trip to the hospital sends Betty into a frenzy. Will she be able to keep her close relationship with her stepdaughter, now that she has a baby of her own to look after? Meanwhile Jughead has to deal with a broken-hearted daughter who fears the worst.





	Miss Betty Coda

Betty sat on the floor, her legs crossed and her back against the couch behind her, looking down at the little boy in front of her. Benjamin arrived 2 years ago and looked exactly like Jughead. He had the same eyes as his half-sister Blake, but the blond curls that she was expecting never came. Instead, it was black curls. Betty couldn’t understand how Jughead and Veronica managed to produce Blake. Both brunettes, but Blake has no darkness in her whatsoever. To be honest she looked more like Betty than anyone else, and she wasn’t her biological daughter. 

“Daddy,” Ben said, dropping the crayon that was in his hands to look at his Mom. 

“He’s not here sweetie,” Betty replied. 

“Daddy not home?” A sad look appeared on his face at the absence of his father. 

“No, sweetie. But he’ll be back today, honey. Only a few hours to go.” She replied with a smile on her face when she thought about Jughead coming home. 

“I miss Daddy.”

“I miss him too, Ben,” Betty moved her hand to ruffle the curls of the 2-year-old. 

Jughead had been gone just over a week. He had just released his 3rd book and Ethel had organized a week-long book tour that included interviews and book signings all over the east coast. When Jughead told Betty about the tour she was happy for him. After the second book that he released over 3 years earlier, it wasn’t as well received has his first. So, when the reviews for the new book came out and people were raving about it, she was happy for him. But she didn’t think too much about how much she would actually miss him. He’d only been gone a week and she didn’t realize how she couldn’t sleep without him by her side. They talked multiple times a day and video called Blake and Ben every second day, but it wasn’t the same as having him by her side. 

“Mom!” 10-year-old Blake ran into the room gripping her tablet and running towards her Mom. 

“Blake, what’s wrong?” Betty asked, looking at her. 

“Dads not here and I need help with my assignment.” She handed Betty the word document that was open on her tablet. 

“I can help, what’s this for?” Betty scanned the document.

“It’s for English, I have to write a creative story. But I can’t think. Everything I’ve written is rubbish.” Blake said frantically sitting beside Betty. 

“I don’t think it’s rubbish, Blake.”

“Mrs. Whyte keeps saying I should be good at this because of who my Dad is. But I can’t write Mom. I suck.” Blake crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Blake, sweetie you don’t suck. I bet your Dad at your age wasn’t as good as a writer as he is today. It takes time and practice.”

“Dad always gets angry at me when I make mistakes in writing. He gave me a 10-minute lecture last week for using the wrong your.” 

“Your Dad can be very ... I don’t know what the word is.... dramatic, let’s say, when it comes to writing.” Betty replied, wanting to use a different word, but knowing it wasn’t for young ears. 

She scanned the page while Blake watched her in worry as she said nothing and just kept reading. 

“It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not bad. There are a few grammar and spelling mistakes.” She replied. “Like this here. This is the wrong there. You’re talking about a location, not an item that belongs to someone.” Blake shook her head. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay sweetie. This just takes practice. The English language can be very complicated at times. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” Blake said with a smile. 

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Betty handed her the tablet back. “Just write a little bit more, and I’ll take a look. Then we can have your Dad have one last look over it to catch any other mistakes I might miss.” 

“Okay.” Blake walked out of the room and up the stairs. 

“Blake is loud,” Ben said and Betty turned to look at him. 

“She’s not loud. She’s just passionate.” 

“She crazy,” Ben yelled. 

“Now who’s being loud?” Betty joked with a giant smirk. 

“I want Daddy,” Ben said again. 

“Yes, I know.” She shook her head and bent down to place a kiss to her son’s head. “He’ll be here soon and he can give you as many hugs and kisses you want.” Ben giggled.

—

Betty kept looking at her watch, watching the minutes ticked by. Jughead had messaged that he was on in a Taxi on his way home and she couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of seeing him. Blake was upstairs, finishing off her homework, and Betty was just finishing giving Ben a snack when she heard a scream. 

“Dad!” She heard Blake scream followed by the sound of heavy footsteps running down the stairs and the sound of the front door opening. 

Betty smiled and gave Ben one last spoonful before she picked him up, cleaning up his face and placing him on the wooden floors. 

“Daddy.” Ben ran out of the kitchen, with Betty following close behind. 

When Betty saw him, her smile grew wider as Blake was wrapped around his shoulders hugging her tight. “Hey sweetie, did you miss me?” He asked looking at his daughter. 

“So much Dad,” Blake pulled back from her Dad. “Did you bring me a present?”

Jughead rolled his eyes and stared pointedly at his daughter before he drifted his eyes down seeing his small son running towards him. “There’s my little man.” Jughead knelt down, holding his arms out as Ben ran into his arms, scooping him up and hugging him tightly. 

“I miss you, Daddy. You give best hugs.” Ben said, wrapping his arms around Jughead’s neck.

“I’ve missed you too, buddy.” He placed a kiss to his son’s cheek.

“Presents, Daddy,” Blake demanded to look up at him.

“Give your father a few minutes to breathe.” Betty walked towards them.

“Hi, honey.” Jughead looked at Betty.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Betty said before she wrapped her arms around Jughead and Ben at the same time placing a quick kiss to Jughead’s lips. 

“I’m happy to be home,” Jughead replied. 

He bent down to place Ben back onto the floor who immediately proceeded to run into the lounge. Blake quickly followed behind him. 

“I’m not letting Ethel book you anything this long again,” Betty said before she wrapped her arms around him again, resting her head to his chest. 

“I’ll make sure of it.” He replied kissing her hair. “I really missed my family.”

“We really missed you. I lost count how many times Ben was asking where you were. I think it’s safe to say you’re his favorite.” Betty pulled her head back, her hands falling to his chest. 

“That may be true, but I lost Blake the moment you walked through that door 5 years ago,” Jughead replied. 

He leaned forward and placed a kiss to Betty’s lips. A long, and passionate kiss. One that they both needed, and wanted. It had only been 7 days, but it felt like a lifetime. 

“How were they? Any tantrums?” Jughead asked picking up his suitcase and walking with Betty towards the lounge.

“No tantrums. But Blake’s friend Cassandra was around. I really don’t like that girl.” Betty confessed.

“I know, but she’s her best friend.”

“She’s going to get her into trouble, I can feel it.”

“I hope not.” 

Jughead was about to take a step into the lounge when Betty pulled him back. “Wait.” She said, and he turned to look at her.

“I missed you so much, Juggie.” She whispered.

“I missed you too.”

“No, I really missed you.” Betty’s eyes grew hungry as they looked him up and down. 

Jughead took a step closer to Betty locking eyes with him, his mouth turning into a smirk. “Blake.” He yelled, and the 10-year-old came running. 

“Look after your brother, your mother and I have to talk,” Jughead said. 

Blake nodded her head and walked towards Ben, joining him on the rug in front of the television. An episode of Peppa Pig had his full attention. She didn’t even notice as her parents escaped the room so quickly there was dust in their wake.

—

Jughead and Betty ran to their bedroom, he locked the door behind him and pinned Betty against the wall, his lips moving harshly against hers. 

“God, I missed you Jug, you have no idea,” Betty said in-between kisses, her hands moved to the button on his jeans. 

“I know, Betty, I missed you too. Those photos are the only thing that kept me going.” He replied, his mind going back to the photos she had sent him. He was getting excited just thinking about them. “Please tell me you’re wearing that pink lingerie set, I can’t wait to pull that off you.”

“Tonight.” She replied quickly. “Tonight you can take your time with me, now I just need you. I need you now.”

Betty managed to get Jughead’s jeans opened. He lifted his arms, she pulled his shirt off him in such a rush she heard the seam ripping, but she didn’t care. Jughead proceeded to do the same to her. Pulling the straps of her dress down her arms, watching as it fell to the floor. It wasn’t the pink lingerie set he imagined, but it was still sexy and he couldn’t wait anymore, he unclasped her bra and threw it to the ground. 

Jughead’s lips moved straight away to her breasts. Sucking and kissing her nipples, his hands giving her a squeeze as she did the same to him. Reaching into his boxers she pulled him out. Feeling him large and throbbing in her hand. “Juggie, I don’t know how much time we have,” Betty said in a moan. Jughead only nodded, his hands moving to her panties, pulling them down her legs. Betty felt them fall to the ground around her feet, then Jughead lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist instantly. Feeling his length at her entrance. 

“Jug, wait,” Betty said as he was about to push inside her. 

“What?” He asked, his breath heavy.

“You know what we talked about before you left?” He nodded.

“I’m ready if you are,” Betty said with a smile. “Are you ready?”

“Of course, I’m ready,” Jughead answered as he pushed his way into her. 

Betty’s head hit the back of the wall behind her. Her legs around his waist tightened as he pushed all the way in. He waited a few seconds before he pulled out, and pushed back in. “Yes!” Betty screamed, her hands gripped his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin. 

“I love you,” Betty moaned.

“I love you too.” He answered his hips moving and grinding her against the wall. 

Jughead crashed his lips onto hers. Kissing her passionately, his tongue pushing through her lips. Dancing with hers as their hips moved together. “Juggie, bed,” Betty said in a moan. Jughead nodded and carried her to the bed that was only a few feet away. Not losing their connection, they both fell onto the bed. Jughead hovered over her and Betty’s back arched as he moved in and out. His lips moving to hers again. His tongue pushing against her lips. 

“Are you close?” Betty asked.

“Nearly.” He replied moving his hand down her body, rubbing his hand on her to get her to her release faster. 

“Jug,” Betty said feeling herself about to tighten. Within seconds she was screaming his name, and pulling Jughead along with her causing Jughead to collapse onto her. Betty’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close to her before he pulled away and rolled beside her. Both looking up at the ceiling. 

“I needed that,” Betty said, moving her eyes to him. 

“I needed you,” Jughead shifted to his elbow and placed a kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jug. Always.” Betty replied moving her lips back to his when she heard a loud scream. 

“Jug?” Betty asked looking towards the door hearing the loud scream again coming from down the stairs followed by loud crying. 

“Is that Ben?”

Jughead looked puzzled, then he heard another scream. “MOM! DAD!” Blake yelled from down the stairs. 

Betty and Jughead both jumped up. Betty threw on the dress that was thrown on the floor earlier. She ran to the door, unlocking it and ran down the stairs. Giving Jughead time to dress properly.

“Ben!” Betty yelled as the crying was getting louder. 

“Mom!” Blake yelled, a panicked look on Betty’s face when she saw Blake standing over Ben who was writhing in pain, holding his arm.

“What happened?” Betty asked.

“I …. I didn’t do it on purpose. I didn’t mean to.” Blake rambled.

Betty moved to Ben, turning him over onto his back. “What happened?” Betty asked.

“He wouldn’t let me change the channel, so I pulled him away from the tv,” Blake explained. “I don’t know what happened. He just started screaming.”

“Ben, baby. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Betty asked a crying Ben. His hand holding his arm. Betty lightly touched his shoulder, and he screamed louder. 

“What did you do Blake?” Betty screamed louder, her eyes narrowed as she scowled at her.

“I… I… I don’t know.” She replied. “I just pulled him, and then there was this pop sound.”

“You pulled him? He’s not a doll, Blake. He’s a child!” She screamed and tears began to fall down Blake’s face. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Blake cried.

“What’s happening?” Jughead appeared fully dressed and looking confused.

“I think your daughter pulled Ben’s arm out of its socket,” Betty replied. 

“Blake, what the hell?” Jughead yelled.

“Dad, I’m sorry.” Blake cried louder. 

“Come on sweetie, I know it hurts, but we need to get you to a doctor,” Jughead asked bending down beside Ben who was still screaming in pain. 

“Mommy!” Ben cried.

“Come on Buddy, try and sit up for us okay?” Jughead asked placing his hand behind Ben’s neck, trying to lift him off the ground.

“Jug, you’re hurting him,” Betty yelled as Ben screamed louder.

“I’m sorry Betts, but we have to get him into the car. Help me lift him, hold his arm, try not to move it. Take the weight.” Jughead suggested.

Betty did what Jughead said, holding his arm, trying not to move it too much. The young boy was crying so loud it was ringing in her ears. “I’m so sorry Ben,” Blake said over and over. 

“Blake, go to the car.”

“I want to help, Dad.” Blake ran to Ben’s aid touching him, Ben screamed louder.

“Blake, don’t touch him,” Betty screamed. “Go wait in the car, you’ve already done enough.”

Blake stepped back. There were fire and anger in her eyes. She had never seen her look at her like that before. It was as if she hated her. Tears were streaming down Blake’s face as she ran from the room. 

“Jug, isn’t there anything we can do? He’s in real pain.” Betty asked hating seeing her baby screaming.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to give him anything. He’s just a child and I’m not a doctor.” He replied helping Ben to stand. “Walk with him to the car, I’ll get a bag together quickly.” 

Betty nodded and walked slowly with a crying Ben. “Come on Ben, it’s okay. It’ll be okay.” She said over and over again as she helped him walk.

—

They sat in the emergency room, Ben still crying in pain. Betty sat beside him on the bed with Jughead standing to the side, waiting to be seen by the doctor. 

“I can’t believe you did this, Blake.” Betty shook her head. 

“I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to watch tv.”

“Are you happy now? Your brother is in pain and it’s all your fault.” Betty raises her voice, anger still in her voice. 

“Dad?” Blake looked up at Jughead. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.” 

“Well, you did hurt him,” Betty answered anger still running through her veins. “Just go, I can’t even look at you.”

Tears began to sting Blake’s eyes. “Dad?” She asked.

“Just go to the kid's room, Blake.” Jughead agreed with Betty. 

“That’s for babies. I’m not a baby.”

“Just go, Blake. The doctor will be here any minute and you’re just causing more drama.” Jughead replied, disappointment in his voice, his reply stinging Blake. 

“Fine.” Blake wiped away a tear before she walked out of the room, looking back to her parents who were hovered over Ben. Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“He’s in so much pain, Jug,” Betty said in a whisper. 

“I know, he’ll be okay once his arm is back where it belongs.” He answered. 

They sat together, Betty’s hand stroked through Ben’s curls, feeling sad that there was nothing she could do to take away the pain from her son's eyes. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Jones?” A voice appeared.

Betty and Jughead looked up seeing a man in a white lab coat looking at them, a file under his arm. “I hear there may be an arm dislocation.” He looked at Ben in front of him.

“Yes, Ben. He’s in pain. His sister pulled him a bit too hard.” Betty explained.

The doctor moved his hands onto Ben’s shoulder, feeling the dislocating. Ben screamed as the doctor studied him. 

“Ben.” The doctor looked through his file before placing it at the end of the ben and taking a seat beside him. “I’m not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt, but I promise. Once the initial pain is gone, you will be okay.” The doctor said softly. “Do you trust me?”

Ben nodded. “Good. Now Mom and Dad, I’m going to need you both to stand back.” Betty and Jughead both nodded and stood back, Betty’s hand gripping Jughead’s. “Ben, can you lie down for me, nice and straight. I know it hurts, but the pain will disappear shortly I promise.”

Ben lay back on the bed, his arms by his side. The doctor stood beside him, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his injured arm. “On the count of 3, I’m going to pull and push it in. It will be painful, I’m not going to lie. But you need to be a big brave boy, alright?”

“Okay, one, two. And three.” On three the doctor moved suddenly and Ben screamed out loudly in pain. The whole room shook at the sound of his screams but once the doctor moved his hands off him, the pain was gone, and his screams stopped.

“Ben, are you alright?” Betty stepped back towards him.

A small smile spread onto Ben’s lips. “Magic.” Ben laughed.

“Yes, magic.” The doctor laughed with him. 

“Thank you so much, Doctor.” Jughead grinned at the man. 

“I’ll put the arm in a sling, and you should leave it in there for a day or two.” He replied. “Maybe tell the sister not to be so rough with him next time. He’s still growing, but mistakes happen.”

“Thank you so much,” Betty placed a kiss to Ben’s head and ruffled his hair. 

“You’re welcome.” The doctor replied picking up his chart and walking from the bed. 

“I’m hungry,” Ben said out loud. Now the pain was gone, it was like nothing ever happened.

Betty and Jughead both laughed. “Let me go get something for you,” Jughead answered. “I’ll go tell Blake he’s okay.” 

He bent down, placing a kiss to Ben’s head before he walked out the door. He followed the signs to the playground, hoping to find Blake but he struggled to see her. “Blake?” He asked looking through the kid's room. After not seeing her, Jughead walked up to a reception area that was full of nurses, he pulled out his phone finding a recent photo of Blake. 

“Hey, excuse me. But have you seen my daughter?” He asked.

“No, sorry.”

“I saw a young girl with blond hair earlier.” A woman behind Jughead replied. “She was mumbling something about going to the roof.”

“The roof?” Jughead yelled looking back at the nurse. “How do I get to the roof?”

—

By the time Jughead had walked up the steps, he was out of breath and breathing heavily as he pushed open the door, shivering instantly at the cold night air. He looked around frantically hoping to see Blake.

“Blake?” He yelled, walking around. 

Jughead only had to turn a corner before he saw her standing at the edge of the roof, looking down. Jughead panicked and ran towards her. 

“Blake!”

Blake turned, her face was stained red with tears looking up at her father. “Blake, what are you doing up here?” He asked, pulling on her shoulders to get her to step away from the edge. “You could hurt yourself.”

“I’m not stupid. I wasn’t that close to the edge.” Blake answered back.

“Coming up here is stupid. I told you to go to the kid's room, not nearly kill yourself playing on the roof!” Jughead yelled angrily.

“Like you care!” Blake turned her back on her father and Jughead got angrier.

“What the hell does that mean?” He asked taking a few steps to face her.

“Now you have your new perfect child, you don’t care about me anymore. I always knew Betty wouldn’t care about me anymore, but I thought you’d still love me.” Tears began to fall down Blake’s face as she looked angrily at her father.

“What are you going on about?” He asked confused. “You’re our daughter, of course we love and care about you.”

“Cassandra was right. She said for years once Betty got a baby of her own, she’d stop loving me.”

“Blake, you’re not making any sense. Stop calling your Mom Betty.” Jughead answered her.

“She’s not my Mom though,” Blake yelled. 

“She might not be by blood, but she is more your Mom than anyone else.” 

“Only because Veronica didn’t want me.” Blake cried. 

Jughead took a few deep breaths. Calming himself down, seeing the pain and hurt in his daughter's eyes. He always feared something like this would happen one day. He thought he was lucky and that Betty and Blake always got on. They hardly ever fought. A few arguments happened, but not once did Blake ever mutter the words ‘you’re not my real mom.’ His heart stung at seeing his daughter in pain. 

“Blake, look at me,” Jughead said softly. 

Blake refused to look up at him. She was stubborn, just like her Dad. 

“Blake?” He said again, this time more firmly. “Look at me.”

She finally did what he said. She moved her eyes to look at her Dad. Jughead lifted his hands, placing them on the side of her face. His thumbs brushed away her tears. 

“I love you, your Mom loves you. The things your Mom said today was said out of anger. She was scared. Your brother was screaming in pain, pain that you caused. She didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I know she didn’t. She was scared. As scared as I was when I saw you at the edge of the building right now. I know for a fact that Betty loves you and I don’t care what the birth certificate says. She is your Mom. Veronica didn’t raise you. I did. When Betty came around, she helped me and I know for a fact that you are the beautiful young woman you are today because of her input in raising you.” Jughead explained. “Once the shock wears off, she will be devastated that she made you think she didn’t love you. She loves you so much, Blake, it’s insane how much. She is your Mom. She is not Betty. She will always be Mom. It doesn’t matter that your brother has her blood, she loves you both just as much.”

“But Cassandra said-“

“Seriously Blake, stop listening to that girl. She is not a good friend. She is negative and mean. She has been filling your head with these horrible ideas that are nowhere near true.” He rubbed her face again.

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Blake moved her head down as more tears began to fall from her eyes. 

“It’s okay, baby. We all make mistakes. Your brother is perfectly fine.” Jughead replied moving his finger to her chin raising it back up. “But you need to be more careful alright.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Come here, baby.” Jughead held his arms out wrapping his daughter in his arms. She rested her head onto his chest. 

“I know I asked you not to call me baby anymore. That I’m not a baby. I missed it.” Blake said into her father’s chest.

“You’ll always be my baby, Blake. Always.” 

—

Blake waited outside the emergency room as Jughead walked back to see Betty and Ben.

“There you are, you were gone a while.” Betty looked up at him.

“Yeah, Blake is a little sad about what happened,” Jughead looked down at the sleeping Ben. 

“Is she okay?” Betty asked.

“She will be. I’m going to take her home. Do you mind getting an Uber or a taxi home?” Jughead asked.

“Jug, is she okay?” Betty asked again, getting worried.

“No, not really.” He answered. Betty stood up from her chair and took a step towards him. 

“What’s wrong?” Betty asked.

“Look, Betty, I know you were upset over what she did. And maybe she was a bit too emotional over it but you need to remember she is only 10. Her own mother abandoned her, she has a few issues around that. And the way you reacted after she hurt Ben, she took it really hard. She has always thought you’d stop loving her once you got a baby of your own.”

“No, I would never,” Betty replied, getting anxious. 

“I know that. And I made sure she also knew that. But she’s only a child.” Jughead took a step towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you at home?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you,” Betty replied a sadness in her eyes as she watched him walk away. Peering through the door she saw Jughead griping Blake’s hand as they walked down the hallway.

—

It had been a long night. By the time Betty and Ben had made it home, it was way past the young boy's bedtime. Betty quickly fed him, cleaned him up and placed him in bed. Her eyelids were heavy, but the thought of waiting until the morning to sort out what was happening with Blake just wasn’t an option for her.

She quietly knocked on Blake’s bedroom door. She didn’t want to wake the young girl up, but she was hoping she would still be awake.

“Blake, sweetie?” Betty asked opening the door and looking in seeing Blake’s eyes open as she lay in bed. “Are you asleep?”

“No,” Blake answered. 

Betty quietly closed the door behind her, taking a few steps until she reached Blake’s bed. Sitting on her bed, Betty looked down at her. 

“How are you, sweetie?” 

“Okay.”

When Blake and Jughead arrived home, they talked some more. Jughead was determined to make sure she knew how much he and Betty loved her. What happened today was a product of panic on Betty’s behalf. It may have been small, but it was something that needed to happen.

“I’m sorry, Mom.” Blake shuffled up in her bed, resting her back against her headboard. 

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you as I did. I was just scared. Your brother was in pain and I may have overreacted. I’m sorry.” Betty offered an apology of her own.

“Your Dad mentioned a few things to me. Things I should have thought about but didn’t. I love you, Blake. And I know we never talk about it because to me you are my child. I never want you to think that I love you any less because you are my stepchild. I love you just as much as I love your brother. I don’t know if you remember when I first met you. But I loved you straight away. You were sweet and kind. All it took was for us to bond over baking cookies and we were friends. You were never a burden, Blake. I love your father, and I love you too. You came as a package, and I couldn’t have been happier.”

“I love you too, Mom. And I’m sorry I hurt Ben, I really didn’t mean to hurt him. I love him too” Blake replied. 

“I know you do. But you just need to be careful, he’s not as tough as you. Not yet.”

“I can make him tough.” Blake smiled.

“I know you can. You’re such a good big sister.” Betty wrapped her arms around Blake, pulling her into her arms for a hug. Betty preceded to place a kiss to her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom.” Betty pulled Blake back from the hug. 

“So, I had an idea,” Betty said with an excited tone to her voice. “This weekend, once your homework is all done, I say we get your Dad to look after your brother and we have a girls weekend. Kevin told me about this amazing spa that’s just outside of Riverdale that does these Mother Daughter weekend packages. Would you like to spend a night away from your smelly brother and father getting pampered and just relaxing? Just the two of us?” 

“Umm, yeah,” Blake responded nodding her head. 

“Good, I’ll book us in. But you need to make sure your homework is all done, alright?” 

“Yes Mom.”

“Great, now go to sleep. It’s pretty late.” Betty pulled herself off Blake’s bed.

Blake slithered down into the sheets. Betty pulled the sheets up over her, tucking her in. “Sweet dreams.”

“Night Mom,” Blake answered as Betty placed a kiss to her head. 

Blake closed her eyes as Betty walked back to the door. Giving Blake one last glance before she softly closed the door behind her, a relief fell over her.

—

A little while later Betty made her way to her bedroom. Switching on the light she gave Jughead a jump who woke up by the light.

“Sorry, Jug.” She said looking down at him adjusting to the light.

“Did you talk to Blake?” He asked rubbing his eyes.

“Yes, I think everything is okay. I promised a girls weekend away.” Betty started to undress, throwing on one of Jughead’s oversized t-shirts over her body before she joined him in the bed. 

Jughead lifted his arm up, pulling her close to him. Her head falling onto his bare chest. 

“I’m so tired, Jug. I’m so happy this day is over. That you’re home and the kids are both safe and asleep.” Betty exhaled.

“Me too. I’m glad I’m home.” He placed a kiss to her shoulder. 

Betty closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to him. Her hand rested on his chest. Feeling his warm skin under her fingertips. 

“Are you sure you still want what we decided? After today?” Betty asked opening her eyes to look at him.

“Definitely.” He replied. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, no. Of course, I want another baby.” Betty replied. “I was just checking.”

“We may have to plan our moments better than we did earlier today. Less sexy time with more kids.”

“I know. I just wanted you so bad. I’m telling Ethel no more book tours.” She replied.

“Sounds good to me.” He answered. “When I was gone, all I kept thinking about was getting home to you. Saying hello to Ben and Blake, and then locking you in this bedroom.”

“Ohh. Sounds exciting.” Betty raised an eyebrow.

“Well, before I left you promised me another baby. I’m keen to get cracking on that.” Jughead grinned wide.

“Then let's get going, no time like the present.” She answered.

“You’re not too tired?”

“I’m never too tired for you,” Betty replied pulling back from him, pulling the shirt off her and throwing it to the ground. 

“Come on, Juggie, let's make another baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. I loved writing it. It made me really miss these characters. So much so that there might be more coda chapters in the near future.  
> I did recall an experience from when I was a kid and my big sister did exactly what Blake did to Ben. And I will say, it bloody hurts. 💗
> 
> Thanks to rosiexxvi for being my beta. And please check out my tumblr: lizzybuggywrites for sneak peeks and snippets.


End file.
